Disappeared
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar get turned human and have to live in a big city. Moons later their clans follow them...full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_  
****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_  
****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw restlessly paced through ThunderClan camp.

Three moons, three moons had gone by since Firestar and the other four leaders disappeared. The five deputies, as well as their clans, had been shocked to get to know at a gathering that the other clans had lost their leaders as well. They, the medicine cats and the oldest warriors had discussed what to do now, when it happened. Five StarClan cats had appeared in the clearing, and not just some cats, the leaders before the disappeared cats. Bluestar, Tallstar, Leopardstar, Nightstar and Spiderstar. The five of them had told them, that even StarClan couldn't tell where the leaders were, but that they were alive and their remaining lives intact. They had asked the clans to be patient.

Brambleclaw sighed. They had been patient. Three long moons the deputies had taken up the roles of their leaders and no one had dared to cause any trouble. Without the leaders, an important part of the clan was missing and though ThunderClan was still on an allied with WindClan and SkyClan, just like ShadowClan was with RiverClan, no one had dared fights. The deputy sighed deeply and sat down. He knew he had to stand strong for his clan, but the weight that rested on his shoulders took its toll on the dark tabby.

Then fur brushed against his and Sandstorm sat down next to him. The she-cat had had kits with her disappeared mate. The four of them were four moons old by now.

"Brambleclaw, take a rest", offered the she-cat. "You've done so much."

He sighed once more and wondered: "How was Firestar able to go on when he felt like this?"

Sandstorm's fur bristled at this and surprised he looked at the she-cat. She looked back, her eyes burning, but with what, he couldn't identify. "Because Firestar held his loved ones close Brambleclaw, while you push them away. He had the hold of me and our kits, while you don't have this." She stood up and stated: "Sometimes Brambleclaw, you have to forgive before you understand."

"Are you talking about Squirrelflight and her lies?", asked the tabby.

Sandstorm nodded and said: "Brambleclaw, answer me one question honestly." He nodded immediately. Sandstorm was his leader's, and former mentor's, mate. He respected her almost as much as Firestar himself. "When Tawnypelt would've had been in Leafpool's situation, would you have helped her by taking the kits and claim them yours?"

"Of course", answered the tabby immediately. "She is my sister."

Sandstorm turned and gave him a pained look: "Then why can't you understand the situation Squirrelflight was in?"

With that she left, leaving Brambleclaw in shock. Just now Squirrelflight's doings in the past made sense. She had done for her sister, what Brambleclaw would've done for his. Fast he stood up and made his way to the warrior den. He needed to talk to the ginger she-cat.

However, before he'd reached the den, it happened. He felt dizzy and then his legs gave away and he fell. The whole Clan screamed at that.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ ****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

A young man in his late twenties walked through a street in Taephon-City. Sighing he brushed his fingers through his ruffled fire-ginger hair. He wore black trousers and a white shirt. His black jacket was slung over his shoulder while his green eyes were focused on the thing before him. He walked up to a café. Waling in, his eyes scanned the room until they fell onto a man in his early thirties with black hair with white streaks and pale skin. Like the younger man, he wore black trousers and a white shirt, however he wore his jacket. The younger man walked up to the other and sat down.

"And, how was your day?"

"Terrible", groaned the other and rubbed his temples. "A few members of the district-council wanted to ask the mayor to lower the tax for health insurance."

"As if it wasn't low enough already", answered the ginger haired man. "All of my man and woman will go on strike. Can you imagine how often policemen and –women get injured in this city?"

"I know Kasai", growled the black-haired man. "You always complain about it at dinner."

Kasai rolled his eyes at the other and stated: "And you know it's true none-the-less Kuro."

Kuro nodded, then a waitress came up to them and asked: "What can I bring for you?"

Kasai glanced at the menu and said: "Just an Espresso please."

"Black coffee", ordered Kuro. The woman nodded and walked off. Both sat in silence for a while, then Kuro suddenly sighed and gazed out of the window with sad yellow eyes. "It's been three years already, not?" Kasai nodded, the same sadness in his eyes. "So much time. Do you think time flows differently there than here?", continued Kuro.

"Probably", answered Kasai. "It would be a relief for me to know that not that much time has gone by but…I'm just too afraid to really hope that."

Kuro muttered and agreement, then their orders came. Both drank in silence and then paid for their drinks. Together they left the café and Kasai asked: "How are you planning on getting home?"

"By bus", answered Kuro.

Kasai looked at him and asked: "Do you want to drive home with me?"

"Thanks", answered the other.

Together they made their way to Kasai's car. A black Mercedes. The two got in and Kasai drove them home. When they got out, they stood in front of a Skyscraper. They walked in and got into an elevator. Kuro pressed the button to the penthouse and they got upwards.

"Do you think the others are back yet?", asked Kasai after a while.

Kuro shrugged and answered: "Wansu and Sutari maybe. Kiri…I doubt it." Then the door of the elevator opened and the two walked along a short hallway to a black door. Kasai pulled out a key and opened the door, to get a pillow directly into the face. Both men sighed, knowng what this meant.

"Don't ever do that again", screeched a female voice.

Picking the pillow up, he walked in and groaned. A furious woman in her late twenties with elbow-long hair in different shades of brown and cream yelled at a man in his twenties with ruffled short hair in different shades of brown. But what was surely strange, both had cat ears and tail. The female wore nothing more than a towel and continued to throw stuff at the man.

"Leafstar, Onestar, cut it out!", shouted Kuro annoyed while a star shortly glowed on his forehead and then he also had cat ears and tail, though his tail was white and his ears were black instead of the brown Leafstar and Onestar had. Both looked up at the two that came just in and with a sigh Kasai walked forward. On his forehead appeared a star as well and then he had fire-ginger cat ears and tail.

"Alright, what happened this time?", asked the man.

Leafstar scowled at Onestar and hissed: "Onestar came into the bathroom while I was under the shower."

"It's not my fault that you never lock it", argued Onestar back. "Everyone but you does. How was I supposed to know?"

"Honestly?", asked Kuro. "We've been in this city for three years and you still have problems with that?"

"As if you don't have any problems with anything Blackstar", scoffed Leafstar.

Blackstar, aka Kuro, growled at her and quickly Kasai stepped between.

"Guys, honestly, is that necessary. I'm sure Onestar is sorry Leafstar and, really Blackstar? You still go to the ceiling? Calm down everybody. None of us got used to our situation yet, but yelling at each other won't help."

Leafstar sighed and said: "I guess you're right Firestar. I'm just worried about SkyClan."

"We all are worried about our clans", soothed Onestar. Firestar, aka Kasai, nodded and Blackstar walked past them.

"I guess the bathroom is free then." He smirked and ran on. Onestar dashed after him. "No fair! I was home first." Firestar and Leafstar looked at each other, then laughed. It was always those two.

* * *

**Firestar _(human):_ handsome young man in his twenties, ruffled fire-ginger hair, ginger cat-tail and cat-ears and green eyes, muscular body, lightly tanned skin, muscular, police chef of the town, Kasai Stellar**

**Blackstar _(human):_ good-looking man in his early thirties, short, back-combed black hair with white streaks, white cat-tail and black cat-ears and yellow eyes, pale skin, muscular, district council-chef, Kuro Stellar**

**Mistystar _(human):_ beautiful woman in her late twenties, long grey hair, grey cat-ears and tail and piercing blue eyes, pale skin, slender but curved, mayoress-deputy, Kiri Stellar**

**Onestar _(human):_ handsome young man in his twenties, ruffled short hair in different shades of brown, brown cat-ears and tail, yellow eyes, tanned skin, slender, judge of Supreme Court, Wansuta Stellar**

**Leafstar _(human):_ pretty woman in her late twenties, elbow-long hair in different shades of brown and cream, brown cat-ears and tail and bright yellow eyes, tanned skin, curved body, diplomatic agent, Sutari Stellar**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ ****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw groaned when he regained consciousness.

"W-What with StarClan?", muttered the tabby and sat up.

"Aaaahhhh! Who are you?"

That was Squirrelflights voice. He sat up and looked around, to scramble backwards with a scream. In front of him crouched a twoleg with dark-ginger hair, green eyes and dark ginger cat ears and tail.

"Who with StarClan are you", exclaimed the female twoleg.

"I could ask the same thing", shouted Brambleclaw. "Why can I understand a twoleg?"

"Pardon, I should ask that!", shouted the female back.

"Cut it out, both of you", yowled a third voice.

Brambleclaw and the twoleg looked sideward and he almost screamed. Another twoleg lay there. It rolled over, so Brambleclaw only saw long white hair and white cat-ears and tail. Though the voice was familiar to him. Brambleclaw looked at the female again, who looked back. Suddenly her eyes widened and she whispered: "B-Brambleclaw?"

"How do you know my name?", asked the other with a growl.

"It's me! Squirrelflight!"

"Of course", sneered Brambleclaw. A twoleg being Squirrelflight.

"So, if I'm not Squirrelflight, how can I know that your father is Tigerstar, the biggest traitor of all clans, and that you once were my mate and that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are our foster-kits?"

Now Brambleclaw was taken aback. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the female in front of him once again, then asked: "Squ-Squirrelflight…is that really you?"

"Great StarClan you dumb furball, it is me!"

"StarClan help", shouted Greystripe's voice. "Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, cut it out already."

"Sorry", called both out of instinct.

"But…how can you be twoleg?", asked Squirrelflight more silently.

Brambleclaw looked at her, than down at himself. He gasped. He was a twoleg as well, though he still saw his tail.

"What with StarClan happened to us?", hissed the man. Squirrelflight shrugged while she scanned her body. Then she tried to walk. It looked terrible on all four, so she tried to get on two legs. It seemed to work pretty well, since she sighed and stated: "Well, now I understand why twolegs walk on two legs. It's more comfortable." Brambleclaw tried to stand up as well. It felt strange to him, however really worked well. Then he looked around. He had no idea where they were, but they were surrounded by twolegs with cat ears and tails. "Do you think that's ThunderClan?", asked Squirrelflight.

"Probably", muttered Brambleclaw. "Let's check a few and try to find out who is who."

Squirrelflight nodded and they began. After a while, Squirrelflight silently called: "Brambleclaw, I think that's Sandstorm!"

Carefully, not to step on anyone's tails, he walked up to the female, who crouched in front of someone. When he got closer, he immediately knew Squirrelflight was right. This female twoleg had long pale-ginger hair, cat ears and tail and four small twolegs with cat ears and tails lay close to her.

"I guess you're right", muttered Brambleclaw. Then he gazed around. There were enough twolegs to be their whole clan. "Should we wake them?", asked the man nervously. "We surely can't figure that out by ourselves."

Squirrelflight nodded at this and offered: "You could climb onto that log and call for them."

"Better than nothing", sighed Brambleclaw. "They will all freak out when they wake up."

Squirrelflight smirked and stated: "Ahw, it can't be worse than what we did when we woke up."

Brambleclaw smirked as well, then walked up to the log. It was incredible to him that walking on two legs seemed almost natural to him already. Glancing over the crowd once more, he climbed onto the log and had to wait a bit until he'd regained his balance.

"ThunderClan!", called Brambleclaw loudly. "Wake up, we have a problem!" Everywhere groans were heard and the twolegs stirred. Then screams echoed over the clearing. Like Brambleclaw had predicted, everyone freaked out. He allowed it for a while, then shouted: "ThunderClan stop this now!"

Everyone froze and stared at him, then a young twoleg with golden hair with darker stripes and golden cat-ears and tail called: "Why should we listen to a twoleg." His amber eyes blazed and Brambleclaw rolled his eyes before he answered: "Because, Lionblaze, at the moment you are just as much of a twoleg as I am." He answered the young warriors burning gaze and continued: "Only StarClan knows what happened to us. But freaking out now won't help us at all."

Everyone stared at him and with a sigh he offered: "Since I can't fully tell who is who at the moment, let's join together in a circle and say our names."

Everyone muttered in agreement, but was still eyeing the others, or their own bodies, worriedly. After a while, with much arguing with two twolegs Brambleclaw assumed to be Mousefur and Purdy, they all were gathered in a circle.

"Well, I'll start", stated the deputy. "I'm Brambleclaw."

No one was surprised at this. They'd figured that much. He nodded to Squirrelflight, who was next to him.

"I'm Squirrelflight", continued the female. At this, or more the fact that Brambleclaw allowed her to be next to him, a few of the others gasped. They continued like this for a while and soon everyone knew who everyone was. After this was done, Greystripe asked: "So, what now? We don't know anything about twolegs and…"

He broke off when a few bushes rustled and then another twoleg with cat-ears stepped out. The female stared for a while, ThunderClan stared back. The female twoleg had long mottled, pale tortoiseshell hair, cat-ears and –tail and green eyes.

"What with StarClan", gasped the female. That was when Brambleclaw recognized her.

"Tawnypelt!", exclaimed the ThunderClan deputy.

Tawnypelt stared at him and wondered: "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Brambleclaw!"

At this the female stared, then held her head. "Great. ShadowClan is just one clearing away and I have the bad feeling the other three clans aren't that far either."

Brambleclaw gulped. He had the bad feeling that this would be a very dangerous adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ ****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Firestar groaned when someone threw a pillow into his face and the blinds in his room were pulled upwards.

"Common you lazy furball, stand up!", growled a voice.

Firestar groaned once more and whined: "Mistystar honestly, I don't have to go to work today, let me sleep."

"Well, even if you don't have to go to work, the rest of us have and it's your turn to make breakfast!", snapped the other. Rolling his eyes, Firestar sat up and wondered what had gone wrong in the RiverClan leaders job this time. She rarely was this snappy. Standing up, he stretched and then made his way to the kitchen. A smirk crawled over his features. While sleeping, he only wore joggers, no shirt, what angered Blackstar always.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. Turning on the stove, he prepared breakfast. While the eggs were in a pan and the bacon in another, he prepared the coffee and set the table. The moment he was done, he called: "Common everyone, breakfast is ready." He heard a crash and chuckled quietly. _Bet Leafstar fell out of the bed again. Better not get on Mistystar's bad side in the morning. _

He shook his head, then Onestar and Blackstar came in. Blackstar growled and exclaimed: "For StarClan's sake, wear a T-Shirt!"

Onestar smirked at that and stated: "Well, actually, when we were cats, we wore no clothes at all."

"Onestar", growled Blackstar angrily. Onestar just smirked again and winked at Firestar, who winked back. Not too much later, Mistystar came in, her normally soft, long grey hair was ruffled up.

"Mistystar what exactly is wrong with you?", exclaimed Leafstar and rubbed her head. "There was no need to _throw_ me out of the bed!"

At this the room burst out in laughter. Mistystar growled, then sighed and explained: "The mayor had the great idea to just like that go on holiday, without any warning. That means from today on for the next month I have to take care of everything." She rubbed her temples and Firestar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Mistystar. We're here to back you up." Everyone nodded in agreement and the grey-haired woman smiled at them.

"Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome", said Leafstar.

"Don't forget", caught Onestar up. "To hold on here, we have to hold together."

Firestar smiled at his companions. It seemed almost surreal to him, that just three years ago they would've ripped each other into shreds when they came to close when it wasn't full moon. After breakfast, the other four left while Firestar put everything they'd used for breakfast into the dishwasher and checked the fridge once again. He groaned._ I hate groceries-shopping. Why can't this happen when one of the others doesn't have work?_ Shaking his head while cursing fate he grabbed a bag, his wallet and keys and left the apartment. He got down with the elevator and walked up to the doors.

"Have a nice day Mr Stellar", called the man at the reception.

Firestar smiled at him and called back: "A nice day to you as well."

Leaving the building, he swiftly made his way to his car. Almost no shops were near their building and the few that were didn't have the right groceries. So Firestar got into his car and once again smirked. Three years ago he would've had a panic of ever coming near a car, now he drove one by himself. It was almost ironic. Shaking his head out of his memories and the pain they also caused him, he drove into the street and downtown. Downtown, near the forest, was a big supermarket, many bio-products. After a drive of twenty minutes, Firestar had reached it and parked the car.

Getting out of it, he took a deep breath. So close to the forest, he felt homely. Smiling he made his way into the Supermarket, when he froze. Nearby stood a little girl around the age of four. She had fire-ginger and pale-ginger spotted long hair and wore a simple white dress. What shocked him the most though, was that the girl had cat-ears and tail. She seemed lonely on the side-walk and she shivered.

_No wonder_, thought the man. _It's already fall. Who would wear just such a dress in this season. But…is she just a girl with accessories or is she really like me._

Shaking his head, he walked up to the girl and bent down.

"Hey little one." She freaked almost out at his sight and Firestar smiled warmly. "Don't be scared. My name is Kasai and I just want to help you. Where is your mother?"

"My…my mother is…with a few others around and…I tried to follow but was to slow and…"

Firestar nodded and asked: "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm freezing."

He nodded and asked: "Wait here for a minute, okay?"

She nodded and Firestar stood up and ran on. A clan-cat or just a playing child, she would freeze out there. Walking into the market, he paid for a warm coat and left again. The girl still stood there, looking around confused. Smiling he helped her putting the coat on and said: "There, now you are nice and warm. Do you want me to help you finding your mother?" The girl nodded and he asked: "Well, what's your name?"

"Spottedkit", muttered the girl before she caught herself and said louder: "Uh…Spotty."

Firestar was almost frozen at what he'd heard. Her first answer would've been to silent for anyone else, but his senses were still stronger than a normal humans. That had to mean that this girl wasn't just a ThunderClan-kit, but his own daughter.

Forcing himself out of his surprise, he offered her his hand and said: "Well, where will we most likely find your mother?"

"In the forest."

Firestar nodded and together they walked on. He was tensed to no end. Could all of ThunderClan be here?


	5. Chapter 4

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ ****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw groaned while Sandstorm paced the clearing all five clans were on. The former she-cat was out of it. Spottedkit was missing. They'd already sent out a few patrols to find the young kit, however their tries had been fruitless till now.

"Great StarClan, make her stop", begged a dark-grey haired twoleg next to him.

Brambleclaw looked at Crowfeather and sighed: "You know we can't. She already lost Firestar. It must be terrible to lose a kit now."

"Still", complained another male voice and Reedwhisker walked up to them.

Brambleclaw ignored him and looked at Squirrelflight, who, together with Leafpool, tried to calm their mother down. Everything was quite silent since shock still lingered within most clan-members, so everyone jerked into the air in surprise when a male voice called: "Oh god cover yourselves." Brambleclaw spun around and gasped. A twoleg with ginger hair stood there, his eyes averted from them. "Honestly, wear clothes!", exclaimed the twoleg, then sighed and got something from his bag. "I guess this girl belongs to you?"

The next second Sandstorm shot forward and pulled her daughter into an embrace. The twoleg still averted his eyes, and looked farther away when Brambleclaw carefully approached him.

"Please stop right there", exclaimed the twoleg. He seemed utterly disturbed by the fact that almost none of them wore anything.

Brambleclaw stopped, then said: "I'm…I just wanted to say thank you for bringing her back to us."

"You're welcome", said the twoleg, still averting his eyes. "And I do apologize for not facing you. It is truly impolite, however…I am not comfortable with seeing so many people naked. However, you're welcome and when I can give and advice, get yourselves a job and some clothes." With that he turned away, then glanced back over his shoulder and said with a smirk: "Oh, and it was wonderful to talk to you again…Brambleclaw."

He dashed off.

The deputy was frozen, then dashed after the twoleg. For some reason this guy knew his name and he wanted to find out why.

_There_!

The twoleg walked through the forest, directly to the monster resting place. Brambleclaw sped up and wanted to tackle him down, when he stepped side. The deputy fell down and struggled up when the Twoleg chuckled: "I taught you better than that Brambleclaw."

_Taught? No, it can't be. _

He stared at the twoleg, whose green eyes held a glint of amusement and a just too familiar pride. The twoleg smirked at him softly, then a star glowed on his forehead. When the glowing disappeared, a pair of cat-ears and a tail had appeared on the twoleg.

"Firestar", gasped the deputy.

Firestar smiled at him, then looked away and groaned: "I've been here three years Brambleclaw. If you want to talk face to face with me, cover yourself."

The deputy stared down at himself. He didn't understand what the problem was, but felt really stupid when he asked: "Why?"

Firestar seemed to cringe at the answer, then he stated: "Let's just say…humans aren't that comfortable with showing their genitals as cats."

"Humans?", asked Brambleclaw.

"Twolegs", muttered the man, then said: "W-Wait a minute, alright?"

Brambleclaw was still stunned, so he just nodded. Firestar ran off. Sitting on the small clearing, Brambleclaw thought about what had just happened, when the bushes rustled and the other four deputies came out. Tawnypelt and Reedwhisker seemed as shocked as he'd been, while Cherrytail and Crowfeather seemed just confused.

"Did that twoleg just say your name?", asked the dark-grey haired twoleg. Brambleclaw nodded numbly, then the bushes rustled once more and Firestar came back. With a yelp he turned away and exclaimed: "Honestly?" Brambleclaw burst out in laughter now. It was incredible to him that Firestar was suddenly so freaked out by the fact that they didn't cover themselves but calm about the fact that the five clans were here. Suddenly something soft hit him.

"The males cover their… well, you know, the females cover themselves from the neck till the knees, _please_!"

He crossed his arms and waited. Brambleclaw stood up and eyed what had been thrown into his arms. Looking at Firestar, he took the three things the leader wore on his lower body in one hand and handed one each to Crowfeather and Reedwhisker, while he handed everything else to Tawnypelt and Cherrytail. They stared, but he just shrugged and tried to put them on.

"How with StarClan is that supposed to work?", complained Tawnypelt after a while. Brambleclaw looked up. Whatever he now wore, he'd managed to put it on and the other two males too, however the females had no idea how to put the soft things on. Firestar glanced behind himself and sighed. Walking up to them he grabbed one long piece of it, rolled it together and put it over Tawnypelt's head.

"Stretch your hands through those holes."

"Why should I?", snapped the ShadowClan deputy.

Firestar snarled at her and hissed: "Listen, either you put that on and hear what I got to say or you return to your clan-mates Tawnypelt, it's your decision."

She stared, then held her arms up. Firestar slid them through the holes, then he let go of the soft thing and it fell down, but was held by two strings around Brambleclaw's sister's shoulders. She stared and Firestar sighed in relief when Cherrytail managed it by herself.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Rating_: K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_ SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ ****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Firestar gazed at the five deputies, relieved that they at least wore a few clothes now. It was incredible to how much like a human he truly thought already.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath. Ever since he and the other five had landed here, they'd felt something strange and soon found out, it were their remaining lives. These lives gave them the energy to hide their true looks, to hide ears and tail and get along like normal people. A warm force rushed through him, then he heard gasps from the deputies.

He smiled at them softly and stated: "I do apologize for acting so rough with you, but, though I don't know how much time passed around the lake, here many seasons passed by. I got used to the way twolegs think about clothes."

"Who with StarClan are you?", exclaimed Reedwhisker.

Firestar raised an eyebrow at the man and said: "You are kidding me, right? How many male's with fire-ginger fur…hair…whatever do you know?"

At this Reedwhisker gasped and whispered: "F-Firestar?"

The other deputies stared, while the leader nodded and asked: "How did the clans get here?"

Brambleclaw answered: "We don't know. Everyone said he or she just passed out from pain."

Firestar nodded, that was similar to what happened to him and the other four. He was about to answer, when a ringing tone sounded through the forest. The deputies winced and looked around in panic, while Firestar, out of reflex, pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket. Concentrating shortly, he'd turned fully human again.

* * *

Brambleclaw watched how Firestar held a small shiny thing against his ear.

"Greetings, Chief of Police of Taephon-City, Kasai Stellar, speaking."

Brambleclaw just understood half of his words, but was instantly concerned when Firestar's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?", asked the leader. Then he suddenly smiled. "Of course I come immediately…No, please. I know it's my free day, but a murder case is a murder case. I'll be there in at least half an hour…of course…yes. Goodbye."

He put the small thing away again and turned to Brambleclaw.

"I'm sorry I have to leave already, but this is something urgent."

"What prey tell is more urgent than your clan?", asked Tawnypelt.

Firestar narrowed his eyes at her and answered: "To explain this, I would have to take time I don't have Tawnypelt. I'll come back, I promise. Goodbye." H

e ran off. Brambleclaw just stared after his leader and former mentor for a while, then sighed and stated: "Let's get back to the others. Maybe we can use those…" He gestured to the remaining pile of clothes, as Firestar called them. "…to warm up the kits and elders."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Rating_:  
K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:  
_****SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_  
****Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_  
****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ ****O  
ne day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Blackstar groaned while he left the assembly hall. He glanced at his watch and sighed in relief. Though the meeting had been long, it was just eleven thirty. He slowly walked up to the bus-station and silently cursed himself. The day Leafstar and Onestar had insisted they should learn how to drive cars, Blackstar had immediately said no, and Mistystar had backed him up. Of course, the other three had went to the driving lessons anyway.

Now Leafstar and Firestar were able to drive cars and Onestar was able to ride a motorbike.

Shaking his head, he was about to sit down on a bench and wait for the bus, when a familiar car screeched to a halt in front of a red traffic light. The ShadowClan leader strained his ears and heard how Firestar muttered curses while he shuffled through his car to find something. Then he placed a police siren onto his car, turned it on and drove on, across the crossroad. Blackstar raised an eyebrow at the ThunderClan leader when he drove by.

_What got under that kittypet's fur now?_, wondered the man, then shook it off and stood up since the bus came. He got in and sat down again. Taking out his cell-phone, he dialled Firestar's number and held it to his ear. It rang one time, then someone picked up.

_"Chief of Police of Taephon-City, Kasai Stellar, speaking"_, stated a tensed voice.

"Firestar?" _"_

_Oh, Blackstar it's you. What is it?"_

"I was waiting for the bus when you drove by like a maniac. What happened?"

_"A murder case"_, answered Firestar and in the background Blackstar heard the screeching of wheels on asphalt.

"Even then you're normally not such a reckless driver."

_"Worried about me?"_, teased the other, then sighed deeply and said: _"Listen…I…found out something pretty disturbing today. I'm going to tell everyone at once okay?"_

Blackstar sighed, but agreed, knowing, when Firestar used that kind of voice, there was no point in arguing. While he closed his phone, he smirked slightly. How much he knew about the other leaders, through the fact that they had to get along to survive. ShadowClan wouldn't believe that he could have a long conversation, even spend an entire day, with Firestar without killing him.

* * *

Leafstar sat in her office and gazed out of the window. She was sure her skills as Diplomatic Agent wouldn't be needed that much in the next time. Every time Mistystar was alone, the grey-haired woman made sure to cut down on visits from or in other countries. Still, she wouldn't leave her post. Suddenly she heard a police siren and gazed out of the window.

She narrowed her eyes.

The black Mercedes that shot by was too familiar to her.

She picked up the receiver of her telephone and dialled Blackstar's number. Firestar had come from the direction Blackstar worked in, he probably knew what was going on.

_"__Hello Sutari?"_

_Sutari,_ wondered Leafstar. _Why is he using this name for me? Well, he's probably in public._ "Blackstar what's up with Firestar. His car shot past my office like lightning."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line and Blackstar answered: _"He said something about a murder case and something he needed to talk about to us."_

Leafstar was silent shortly, then asked: "Was he…"

_"No",_ answered Blackstar immediately and she was sure he shuddered now. They all had just once seen what happened when Firestar's temper burst and he snapped, but it scared them forever.

"That's good. I see you at home then."

_"Bye."_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_**

** SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Firestar got out of his car and immediately a few reporters surrounded him. "Mr Stellar do you think this case is another serial murder?" "Is it true that you failed in the last few cases." "Can you…"

"Jonathan get the people away from here", called Firestar to a policeman while he crossed the cord that blocked everyone out. The man got between him and the reporters and tried to persuade them to leave. He walked through the garden and asked an officer where the corpse was. After he'd gotten the needed information, he walked into the house, when a female voice called: "Chief!"

He looked left and saw a woman in black skirt, white blouse and black jacket running up to him.

"Commissioner Sen, what do we have?", asked the man.

"Well, the dead is Mr Carl Tomson. 52 years old, married, two children who both live in Europe."

"Suspects?"

"The wife, Janine Tomson, 47 years old, the maid, Mia Edo, 25 years old, engaged and Kato Edo, 56 years old, married, Mia's father, partner of the victim."

"Details?"

"Murder weapon: Kitchen Knife, time since death:…we can't say it clearly without autopsy…the expert says around three hours. Alibies: No one has a steady alibi. The wife was on the telephone with a friend, but both can't recall when exactly and for how long. Mia was cleaning the house the whole time and her father was in the house-library, waiting for the victim."

Firestar nodded, then they walked into a bed-room, where the scene-of-crime unit just finished their worked. Firestar got handed their notes and scanned through them quickly. Then he put on gloves and checked the corpse by himself. That was when he saw it. Behind the victim's ear was something pink. He looked at it clearly, then realised what it was. Standing up, he took of the gloves and walked up to the suspects.

He smiled at them and greeted: "Good day, my name Kasai Stellar and I'm Police-Chief."

He shook each person's hand and realised a few things. He smirked, the case was almost solved. When there was one thing he was good in, it was solving such cases. He just needed a motive. Suddenly he got tipped on the shoulder and turned to Sen, who whispered a bit of new information into his ear. He nodded and called: "This case is solved."

Everyone looked at him. The suspects in awe for the speed he'd solved the case with, his employees in relief that their boss had solver the case fast once again. He began.

"As you can see, the knife was rammed into his throat, however the angle is pretty deep, which means that the murder was definitely smaller than the victim."

"Then it's not me", exclaimed Kato.

Firestar gave him a glare, then continued: "Farther did I find another evidence that it truly was a woman who did it. Behind his right ear, I found something pretty interesting. A bit of pink nail varnish was there."

"That's great", scoffed the wife. "Neither Mia nor I wear some."

"Let me finish", asked Firestar and continued. "You two both have no alibi for the time of the murder. Mia, what have you on your arm?"

He gestured to her arm. The female removed her hand from it and showed a long wound. "T-That h-h-happened while I w-washed the dishes", explained the female. "Likely story", exclaimed a police-man.

"True none the less", argued Firestar back. "And I'm not done yet. Yes you both wear no nail varnish, however it can be easily removed. In other words, I know who the murder is. Ms Tomson, it was you who killed your husband."

She stared and Firestar explained: "When I shook your hand, I smelled something. It was the alcohol in nail varnish remover."

"Ha, that's no proof."

"Probably, but with that you're our main suspect and in the laboratory we can easily check it, since you can't rid of all of it in the short amount of time you had."

The female froze, then whispered: "It…was his own fault. He…he lost almost all of our money in gambling. I…was in panic. Our children needed the money too." She broke out in tears and the policemen moved to arrest her. She smiled sadly at Firestar and stated: "I should've listened to my husband when he said that my beauty-fable would get me into trouble once."

Firestar just watched silently. No matter how often this happened, he couldn't stop the pang in his heart when someone admitted he'd done a murder.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:_**

** SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Leafstar sat at the kitchen table silently, just eyeing her friends.

_Friends_, thought the SkyClan leader with a smile. _Yes, the other leaders truly became my friends in those three years._

Then she scanned each of the others.

Firestar sat across her, his elbows on the table, his fingers enwind and his chin resting atop them. His green eyes were sternly focused on the table. Blackstar sat to his left, seemingly highly uncomfortable to be so close to the ThunderClan leader. The same went for Onestar, who sat on Firestar's right. Mistystar also eyed the ThunderClan leader, but more with curiosity than scare.

_It's our all right to be afraid_, thought Leafstar_. After all, when Firestar's temper bursts, you truly should not be in the same room with him._

_Flashback_

"…_and that's it!", growled Blackstar and glared at Mistystar and Leafstar. The two females rolled their eyes at him and he jumped forward. _

_"__ALL OF YOU! PUT FINALLY A STOP TO IT!" _

_The three froze and stared to the door of the living room. Firestar stood there, his already messy red hair messier than ever, his muscles tensed. He wore nothing more than joggers, he had dark rings under his eyes, indicating he'd forced himself to leave his bed. His green eyes burned with rage and Onestar, who'd stood nearby, backed off from the angry man. _

_"Keep it kittypet", sneered Blackstar. "That's our problem here, not yours." _

_"NOT MINE", yowled the ThunderClan leader. "IF YOU MIGHT RECALL, I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT! MY PATIENCE IS ENDING AND HERE YOU ARE, ARGUING SHOUTING ABOUT WHO'S GOING GROCERIES SHOPPING!" He breathed heavily, then hissed: "You all are going to lower your voices now. Blackstar, you go shopping since you had nothing to do today. The rest of you will let me sleep!" _

_"Or what?", dared Blackstar. _

_F__irestar glared at him and stormed forward, then rammed his fist onto a small table. I_

_t broke apart and he hissed: "Or I'll do that to your bones!" _

_With that he spun around and stormed back to his room. The four leaders were frozen in place and after a while, Onestar finally managed to stammer out: "F-Firestar is s-s-scarier than Tigerstar when he's m-mad." _

_No one disagreed with him._

_End of Flashback_

Leafstar frowned at the memory. She knew, even if Firestar had apologized once he'd gotten a good rest, he'd meant every word.

Suddenly Firestar moved from the position he'd had since they'd all gathered around the kitchen table. He looked at each of them slowly, then softly said: "The five clans are here."

At this time seemed to stop.


	10. Chapter 9

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Firestar winced at Mistystar's scream, who'd been the first one to find her voice again.

"You heard me", sighed Firestar and stared out of the window. "I found out today when I actually wanted to go groceries-shopping. In front of the market at Grove-Forest, I saw a young girl. Hair in different shades of ginger and…well, cat-ears and tail. I…bought her a coat considering she was freezing in that thin white dress. In the end…it was Spottedkit."

"Your own daughter", gasped Onestar in shock.

Firestar nodded and after a while of silence Leafstar softly asked: "What happened then?"

"I brought her into the forest and well, came to a clearing where the five clans were. I admit, seeing all of them naked freaked me out." At this the table despite the urgency of this situation, burst out in laughter. "I talked to the deputies for a while on a smaller clearing, then had to leave because of the murder-case I got." For a while there was silence and Firestar knew, the information had to sink in first.

After about ten minutes, he had enough of the silence and stood up.

"What are you doing?", asked Blackstar confused.

Firestar sighed and stated: "I haven't eaten since this morning and if I don't get anything into my stomach soon, all of what happened today will make me sick. I'm going to order something."

"How can you think of eating now?", exclaimed Mistystar and slapped her hands onto the table.

"Mistystar…I had the whole day to get myself crazy over this. And I tell you, it helps nothing." With that he walked off and picked up the phone. Searching through his memory, he dialled a number and soon someone picked up.

_"Pizza Speeder, what can I do for you?"_

"Kasai Stellar here."

_"Ah, Mister Stellar. Same as always?"_

"Please but…may you add a bit more ham to anything."

"_Gladly Sir. It will be with you soon."_

"Thank you."

Firestar ended the call and walked farther away form the kitchen and onto the balcony. While staring at the far-away stars, Spottedkit's words from today came back to him.

_Flashback_

_Firestar had to take all he had to not hug the living daylights out of the young girl on his back. His daughter, he was carrying his own daughter and couldn't show it. _

_"Thank you for helping me", muttered the girl. _

_At this the leader couldn't help but smile at her warmly and murmured: "You're very welcome young one." _

_"You know, you remind me of my father." _

_Firestar froze in mid-step, then asked: "W-what?" _

_"Yeah. I…I barely know him. He disappeared a while ago, but mother always told us stories about him. You're just as nice and caring as she always told us my father was." _

_Firestar frowned, then whispered: "And…do you think he'll come back?" _

_"I know it. Father wouldn't leave us all alone. The only reason that he isn't back yet, it that he is stopped by something. I just know it." _

_Firestar remained silent after this and just continued his way through the forest._

_End of Flashback_

"Firestar?"

The ginger-haired man turned around, to see Onestar walking up to him. He smiled sadly at his friend and the other smirked back weakly. "There's more to it, not?", asked the WindClan leader.

"Yes…no…I'm not sure. It's nothing hitting the other clans. Just…my private life. Spottedkit believes strongly that I'll come back some day but…"

"You're afraid of how everyone else will react", concluded the other. Firestar nodded and leaned against the glass-walls that prevented them from falling off. Staring up into the sky again. "It's almost full-moon", muttered Onestar after some silence.

Firestar simply nodded, then whispered: "There is something else that bothers me."

"What is it?"

Locking eyes with his old friend, he explained: "I…don't want to lose your friendship again Onestar. When we come back…we simply can't be friends anymore but…you all mean much to me already."

Onestar smiled at him and placed his hand on Firestar's shoulder.

"You're not the only one who has those fears Firestar. I feel the same. It hurt much when we lost our friendship the first time. Even Blackstar has his worries on what will happen, though he most-likely won't ever admit it."

"How can you tell?" "He never tried to rip us apart the last year when we offered help. He gladly accepted it. Would he ever have done that in the past?"

At this Fireheart smiled and whispered: "I guess you're right…thank you Onestar. I needed to talk to someone badly."

Onestar smiled at him once more, then they heard a bell ringing and together they walked up to the door. He opened it and smiled at the young, black-haired man.

"Jonny", greeted Onestar warmly.

"Sirs", greeted Jonny back, then handed them the Pizzas and the bill. Firestar gave him the money and when he tried to give them the change the ginger-haired man declined and explained: "Your tip."

"Thank you Sir. Good bye and enjoy your meal", answered the young man, then walked off.

The two leaders walked back into the kitchen, where the other three still sat. Though upon seeing their dinner, they seemed to relax a bit and with a chuckle Leafstar stated: "Right now I understand what you meant. I have the feeling eating something will do some good to all of us."

Firestar smiled back at her, then they all started to eat. During dinner they had a nice conversation, yet carefully avoided any topic that could be related to their clans. Afterwards they agreed that Firestar, Leafstar and Blackstar would drive to meet the clans tomorrow morning and then they went to bed. Firestar was about to lie down, when his phone rang. He stepped into the hall and accepted the call, not thinking much of it.

Yet what he heard almost caused him a heart-attack.

_"Sir, please hurry. The Serial-Killer escaped into Grove-Forest!"_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Rating_:  
****K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings:  
_****SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_  
****Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_  
****This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_  
****One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw sat against a tree and stared into the starlit sky. They hadn't told anyone about Firestar yet, but he knew they soon would have too. At least that strange green stuff, that definitely wasn't leaves, Firestar had left them had helped them to get clothes for everyone. By now everyone but the deputies was sleeping.

The five of them had scattered over the edges of the clearing they were on, planning to take guard tonight. While he scanned the sleeping form of the members of the five clans, the absurdity of their situation hit him once again. It made just about no sense that they all were twolegs now.

Suddenly he heard a few leaves rustle. Immediately Bramblestar was on his legs and scanned his surroundings. The other deputies did the same, when a black-clothed twoleg burst out of the bushes. He saw the whole group and stared for a second, before an evil grin crossed his face. He lunged forward and, to Brambleclaw's shock, grabbed Squirrelflight.

"No!", yowled the deputy and stormed forward.

Squirrelflight cried but when she got yanked up. Everywhere the clan-members shot up and the queens gathered their kits behind them. "Not one step closer!", snarled the twoleg and held a shiny silver thing against Squirrelflight's throat. "Dare it and I kill her!" Everyone froze. They couldn't let that happen.

"What do you want?", snarled Dustpelt.

The twoleg grinned and answered: "Actually, I just want my safety and when the police sees I have a hostage, I have nothing to worry." His words made little to no sense to Brambleclaw, but he got that he obviously broke the rules twolegs normally followed. Suddenly more twolegs came out of the forest, sending glowing lights at the one that held Squirrelflight.

"Hands up Conners", shouted a male voice. "We got you surrounded!"

The clan-members could only watch in shock, when the twoleg, Conners, sneered: "You'll do nothing. If you do, that girl here dies."

The twolegs all showed a sense of uneasiness now and took a few steps back. "What do you want Conners?", asked the male voice.

"You'd do everything for just one life, wouldn't you?", laughed Conners.

"That wasn't the question!"

Conners still grinned and stated: "You know what, I think I'll keep her. She's pretty. Would make a good girl." 7

"Don't you dare it!", yowled a familiar voice.

Brambleclaw gasped when a white and ginger blur shot out of the bushes. "Firestar", whispered Tawnypelt next to him. The leader shot forward and in one fluid motion he yanked Squirrelflight from the twoleg's grip. She fell down, but Firestar had lunged at Conners already. The two engaged in a hard battle and the male voice from before yowled: "Don't shoot! You could hit the chief!" Brambleclaw had no idea what that meant either, but figured they didn't want to risk Firestar's safety. Suddenly Conners backed off and grinned evilly.

"Fine, if I go to prison, then not before I did a last crime!"

With that he threw the shiny thing away. It headed directly for Squirrelflight. "No!", shouted Brambleclaw. Then a cry sounded over the clearing.

"Chief!", shouted a female voice. The twolegs from the circle parted and Brambleclaw gasped. Firestar had collapsed onto his knees and pulled something out of his chest. It was the blade Conners had thrown. He let it fall to the ground, then collapsed after it. "Chief!", cried a few twolegs now. Then they snapped out of it and started to secure the evil twoleg. A few broke away and worriedly watched Firestar.

Suddenly they got pushed out of the way and two twolegs ran to Firestar's form. It were two females. One was a female with long grey hair and piercing blue eyes and one had elbow-long hair in different shades of brown and cream and bright yellow eyes, as well as tanned skin.

"Someone call the ambulance", cried the brown-haired female and Cherrytail breathed: "Leafstar?"

That was when two more twolegs appeared, both of them male. One had short black hair with white streaks and pale skin and the other had ruffled short hair in different shades of brown, yellow eyes and tanned skin. "I already called them", stated the brown-haired male and Crowfeather asked: "Onestar?"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, then turned to the next ThunderClan member and hissed: "Lionblaze get the clan out of here!" Lionblaze nodded and slowly but steady the cats left the clearing, till only the deputies remained. Suddenly a sharp ringing shrilled through the air and the black-haired twoleg pulled the strange thing out of his pocket Firestar had used during the day.

"Yes, Kuro Stellar speaking."

"That's Blackstar", gasped Tawnypelt. "Then the grey-haired female needs to be Mistystar", whispered Reedwhisker.

"WHAT?" Blackstar's shout rang through the air, stopping the other twolegs in their work.

"I do not care about that! Get your workers here now he's bleeding to death!"

He was silent for a short while, before snapping: "And if you have to tear down the trees, get here!...sorry, that was uncalled for, but honestly. What about your helicopters?!"

He was silent, then growled: "You better!"

Then he pushed something on the small thing and put it away with a huff.

"What's wrong Sir?", asked a female in blue clothes. Blackstar growled: "The ambulance had problems getting here since we're in the middle of a forest."

"That's stupid", exploded Mistystar. "They can save people from the highest mountain!"

"Exactly my point", stated Blackstar before he sighed and gaze down at Firestar. "How is he?" Brambleclaw was surprised at the worry lacing Blackstar's voice.

"Alright, unconscious though", stated Leafstar. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but he lost much blood already and that wound is pretty deep. That and, a few centimetres higher and the dagger would've stabbed his heart. So he got incredible lucky."

"Told you StarClan is still with us", stated Onestar drily. At this the other three rolled their eyes at him.

"It's really you five."

The four looked up at Cherrytail, who had spoken. Leafstar's eyes widened and she whispered: "Ch-Cherrytail?" Cherrytail nodded stiffly and finally they focused on the remaining deputies. Each leader stared at his deputy in shock, then Mistystar gazed down at Firestar's still form once more and sighed: "I can only imagine how Firestar must have felt by actually seeing all five clans today."

"Didn't you see them when you came?", asked Crowfeather with a tilted head.

"We were a little occupied with worrying about Firestar's life", snarled Blackstar back. They all were taken aback. Had Blackstar just said what they believed he said?

"Yes you heard right", stated Onestar while he crouched down and gently took Leafstar's hands away from Firestar's wound. "Let me take over for a while Leafstar. You kneed there long enough. It shouldn't take long for the ambulance to come anymore." Leafstar looked up warily, but then nodded and stepped away. The deputies watched in shock. Those couldn't be the leaders that had almost torn each other's ears off over missing prey before they disappeared. Suddenly they heard strange noises and Mistystar stated: "Finally!"

Then she turned to the few foreign twolegs and told them: "You may return to your HQ or home. We can take care of Kasai. But tell the court already that Wansuta Stellar will be Judge at the hearing."

"Miss!", answered the twolegs unison and made a strange gesture, then they ran off.

"Now to you five", stated the grey-haired twoleg. "You should leave the clearing and return to the clans. What they saw surely shook them up. Firestar will be alright, leave that to us."

The five deputies exchanged glances, but agreed and made their ways to the clans. Before they left the clearing, Tawnypelt turned around once more and called back: "But I demand an explanation soon."


	12. Chapter 11

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Onestar silently opened the door of the hospital-room Firestar lay in and looked around. He found Mistystar's grey hair and softly asked: "How is he?"

The RiverClan leader looked at him, her blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I don't know. The doctors said they can't be certain…he'll make…_it_." She chocked on the last word and bit her lip to not burst out in tears, before smiling weakly and stating: "The last time I felt so sad about a non-RiverClan-cat dying was Bluestar."

Onestar smiled at her and answered: "She was your mother after all. And Firestar is our all friend. We all are worried."

"But what are we supposed to tell ThunderClan when he doesn't survive?", asked Mistystar back.

Onestar shrugged and looked over to his ginger-haired friend. His chest was bandaged up and he had an I.V. on his right arm. Right now he was asleep and the monitor showed a steady heartbeat. With a sigh Onestar pulled a chair to Firestar's bedside and settled down on it. He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, crossing his fingers and resting his head atop them. "Sleep Mistystar", ordered the other leader softly, without taking his eyes from Firestar. He heard her taking in breath to argue, so continued: "You've been sitting here for about ten hours now Mistystar. You need rest. I will watch him and wake you up if anything changes…for the better or the worst."

A tired sigh showed him she accepted his demands, yet he never moved his eyes from his friend's peaceful features. He clearly remembered the agony he'd shown when the dagger had hit him, or the shock when they'd found the criminal holding Squirrelflight captive. And even worse had it been when they'd gotten to know what was happening.

_Flashback_

_Onestar was almost asleep when he heard a phone ringing. He recognized Firestar's phone and heard him stepping. Not thinking much of it, the WindClan leader turned over in his bed and began to relax, when it happened_.

CRASH!

_With a yelp Onestar jerked out of the bed and ran out of his room. What he saw shocked him. _

_Firestar stood there, his phone on his ear. Next to him lay a smashed glass-vase, flowers and water decorating the floor. The ThunderClan leader's features were scrunched up in mask of rage, shock and pain. His free hand was clenched around the small table that once had housed the vase to his feet. "Firestar?", asked Leafstar and slowly came closer. _

_He simply shook his head, then asked: "A-are you certain?...Of course…yes…I'll be there as soon as possible."_

_ He slowly closed the phone, then cursed loudly and rushed off to his room. The other four leaders shared glances, before running after Firestar, who was just yanking a pair of simple black jeans up his legs. "Firestar what is going on?", exclaimed Leafstar. Firestar didn't even spare them a glance while he yanked the first shirt he could grab out of the dresser and pulled it on. Finally Blackstar huffed and grabbed Firestar's arm, yanking him to face them. "Old friend what's wrong?", asked Onestar. _

_"What's wrong?", exclaimed Firestar and yanked his arm free. "I tell you what's wrong. The serial killer we've been trying to imprison for so long escaped into Grove-Forest!" _

_Onestar's gasped in shock and Leafstar's hand flew to her mouth, while Mistystar asked: "I don't fully under-" _

_Firestar cut her off with lunging past her to grab his gun-belt. "The clans are in Grove-Forest Mistystar!" Now everyone understood and rushed off. When Onestar came back, fully clothed, Firestar was already leaning against the door, wearing a black jacket and played with his car-keys. The expression he had was well-known to the WindClan leader. It was the same he'd had before the battle with BloodClan, before they had to leave the forest and every other time his clan was in great danger. Onestar heard footsteps behind him and the rest of the group came up. The four of them ran after Firestar, who was out of the door already. _

_"Didn't think you would wait for us", stated Blackstar stiffly. _

_Firestar gave a shrug, his eyes on the ground. "It's your clans as well, not just mine." _

_That was all they said till they arrived at the forest in the ThunderClan-leaders car._

_End of Flashback_

Onestar shook his head with a deep sigh. Why did the clans have to come after them? Of course they all had missed their clan-mates, but they didn't want them in such danger. This place was completely unknown to them. Onestar himself and the other four had managed to get along here, to learn, but they had been just five. The clans were many dozens of beings. A number, too big to not arouse suspicion.

With another shake of his head, Onestar turned his head back to monitors, trying to find any clue Firestar would wake up soon. Nothing had changed. The next thing he looked at was the clock. He blinked in surprise. One hour had passed since Onestar had gotten lost in his memories.

Suddenly he heard the door open and glanced there, seeing Mistystar's sleeping form in process_. _

_At least she's recovering_, thought Onestar before he focused on the newcomers.

It was no surprise for him that the newcomers were Blackstar and Leafstar. "Hey, how is he?", asked Leafstar while she settled down at the food of the bed. Blackstar pulled another chair over, careful to not wake the sleeping RiverClan leader. Onestar frowned, then answered: "Mistystar said that the doctors told her they couldn't be certain…he'll make it."

Leafstar chocked a sob and Blackstar's eyes widened. None of them could imagine the forest and the clans without the ginger ThunderClan leader. Despite how much most of them, especially ShadowClan, hated to admit it, Firestar had changed all of their lives by coming into the forest. He proved that where you come from is not important. What matters is only who you want to be.

"I pray to StarClan he survives." Everyone looked up and at Mistystar, who'd located her tear-filled eyes on the monitors. "I promised the deputies he would be alright."

"You only slept for an hour Mistystar. You really should rest a bit more", advised Onestar softly, ignoring her words. Firestar was strong and tough. He would make it.

"But…", tried the grey-haired female, when Leafstar clasped her hand over her mouth. Blackstar cracked a weak smirk and stated: "No buts Mistystar. We allowed you here the past few hours, while we went to get rest. Now it's your turn to rest while we keep an eye you and Firestar."

Onestar saw Mistystar look at the three of them, before she gave a sigh and leaned her head on the mattress once more.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw nervously crouched at the edge of the clearing. Two days had passed since the night that this strange Twoleg had attacked Squirrelflight. Two days had passed since Firestar had gotten injured to safe her. And two days had passed since the leaders had told them they would explain. Before they'd left that night, all four of them had given their deputies a lot of the green leaf-like things that enabled them to get things in the big Twoleg-den outside the forest.

The clans were still in the forest, exploring, caring for the young ones and making sure they all survived.

Suddenly a few bushes on the north end of the clearing rustled and the clan members back off from there, while the deputies took protective positions. Brambleclaw relaxed however when he recognized the twoleg that had appeared. It was Mistystar. She looked terrible tired and the long fur on her head was a mess.

"Who are you?", snarled Mothwing.

Brambleclaw couldn't help but crack a smirk now. Exactly Mistystar's medicine-cat was snarling at her. Mistystar gave the RiverClan healer a tried gaze, before turning to Brambleclaw and saying: "Brambleclaw…I know we promised to explain soon, but it will take longer than we expected."

"Why are you telling _me_ this Mistystar and not your deputy?", asked Bramblestar and nodded to Reedwhisker.

The clan-members behind him gasped in shock at the fact that they were standing in front of the RiverClan leader. "I would…when it would concern RiverClan. But it doesn't concern my clan, but yours Brambleclaw. Firestar's injury is worse than we all thought in the beginning."

That caused a few shock cries from ThunderClan. Brambleclaw himself was shocked, then asked: "What's wrong?"

Mistystar glanced away and bit her lip, before she explained: "Like we thought, the dagger didn't hit his heart but…penetrated his lungs. The operation is today. I have no doubt it will end well but…" She trailed off and to everyone's shock a tear ran down her face.

"But?", asked Reedheart softly and took a step forward.

Mistystar looked at Brambleclaw again and explained: "This man, who attacked Squirrelflight that night, Firestar and the other Twolegs you saw searched for him long already. He had to see one dead person after the other before they had him that night. He was a true _monster_", she spat the last word out, "What I'm trying to say is, this injury, together with the way he obtained it..."

"By this thing attacking Squirrelflight", said Brambleclaw when she seemed to struggle for words.

She nodded and said: "This could prove to be a traumatizing experience and myself and the others most likely won't be able to help him over this. He only woke up one time the last two days and there no one could get him to eat or even talk."

More gasps and even a few sobs sounded through the silence.

"So, what exactly do you need?", asked Greystripe warily.

"We need Sandstorm to be there."

Roars of protests sounded now and Sandstorm hissed: "I'll not go anywhere near those twolegs. No matter what you say, we don't even have proof you are who you say you are!"

Brambleclaw staggered backwards when Mistystar suddenly went rigid. Her lips drew back in a snarl and her fists clenched. A star glowed on her forehead and the next second cat ears and tail had appeared on her. "Do you believe me now?!", snarled the female.

Now everyone backed off and Birchfall asked: "What the…what's wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but fine! If you do not care for Firestar never being himself again, ignore my request for all I care. But if he isn't how you remember him when we all finally can come back, don't you dare to blame any of us!" With that she spun around and started to walk off. In front of the trees she stopped and Brambleclaw expected a glare, but she just threw a pained glance at Sandstorm. "I thought you love him", stated the RiverClan leader. "Firestar still loves you and your kits with all his heart Sandstorm. He got this injured when he proved it. He put Squirrelflight's life over his. None of us knows if we have our lives here, but if not, he's just barely escaping death now."

With that she fully walked off. Brambleclaw looked back at Sandstorm, who looked completely lost right now. Finally he walked up to her and said: "Sandstorm, go with her, the other Queens can look after your kits for a few days."

"But", tried the she-cat, when Brambleclaw cut her off: "When Mistystar says Firestar needs you, I trust her on it. Without him some of us would probably have died of the cold and he was the one who brought Spottedkit back to you."

"That was him?!", exclaimed Dovewing.

Brambleclaw nodded, then felt a gust of wind. He turned around confused, to find Sandstorm running after Mistystar.

* * *

Mistystar walked through the forest slowly. She had chosen her last words carefully, to make sure Sandstorm would follow her. Indeed she didn't have to wait long for Sandstorm to suddenly arrive behind her. "Is he really dying?", whispered the female. Mistystar just nodded, then scanned Sandstorm. Her skin was a slightly tanned shade of cream and her eyes as bright green as always. Her pale-ginger fur had turned into dirty-blonde hair, but her ears and tail were still the same as in her cat-body. She wore a simple green sun-dress.

Definitely not enough to go to the hospital.

The moment they stepped out of the trees, Mistystar led her to her to where the taxi she'd come with waited. They got in in the back and she said: "To Tourist Dream please." The driver nodded and drove off.

Sandstorm hadn't protested to getting into the car, which was impressive, but she was tense the whole drive. Suddenly she asked: "So…how is F-"

Mistystar cut her off with a pointed glare to the driver and answered: "Kasai…is not in his best state Sandy." Sandstorm raised an eyebrow at her, but Mistystar just muttered: "Play along, and for now, call me Kiri."

The blonde nodded, then asked: "What exactly do you need me for?" And so Mistystar went to explain what exactly happened to Firestar and why he would need his mate. Once she was done, Sandstorm was pale and obviously fought tears. "If you want to cry, I'm there", offered Mistystar softly. The next second Sandstorm had thrown herself at Mistystar, who hugged her and allowed to get everything out.

After a little while, they reached Tourist Dream, one of the city's best and most expensive malls. Sandstorm really couldn't go into the hospital with what she wore. The two woman left the taxi and Sandstorm wiped her last tears away. Mistystar led the blonde in and into one of the shops. She wouldn't get her anything fancy, just something she could wear for a while.

"What are we doing here…Kiri. I somehow doubt F-Kasai is here", stated Sandstorm.

"You're right", answered Mistystar. "But I can't take you to Kasai with what you wear. They wouldn't accept it."

Sandstorm looked down at herself, then compared it to what Mistystar wore. The RiverClan leader looked down at herself and smirked. She wore a tight-fitting white blouse and grey business skirt. Also skin-coloured tights and grey four inch heel boots. On top of it she wore a grey coat. "I won't force you into a skirt, tights and heels", explained Mistystar. "But I have to present a certain image here."

Sandstorm nodded, then asked: "But what about that?" She pointed at her ears and tail.

Mistystar grinned at her and stated: "Nothing easier than that. I'll search some clothes for you now, then you wait in the cabin and I'll get the rest."

Sandstorm nodded and the two went in. Mistystar gathered a few clothes, then left Sandstorm in a cabin and rushed through a few more shops, before she returned and helped the female. After a while, she was done and smiled to herself. That would work. She stepped back and eyed her work.

Sandstorm wore fitting pale-blue skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved T-Shirt. She also wore simple black boots that went to her mid-shin. Her tail was carefully tied to her back with soft white bandages Mistystar had bought and for her ears, she'd bought a black-coloured hair-band. She'd cut slits into it, so the ears would be free. It looked like they went along with the hair-band. Slung across her own arm, Mistystar had a simple black jacket Sandstorm would wear outside.

The clans might have gotten used to the weather and in a big group they kept each other warm, but it wasn't that warm around here. Mistystar nodded to herself once more.

"Come, we're almost done."

"Almost?", asked Sandstorm. "What more is there?"

"Look at your nails", was all she answered. Sandstorm looked down, to shrug. With a sigh, Mistystar showed her her own. The difference was obvious. While a few of Sandstorm's nails were broken and all of them dirty, Mistystar's were clean and complete. "We're just going to have them look better, nothing fancy", promised the RiverClan leader.

Sandstorm nodded and followed Mistystar when she went to pay for the clothes. That was when she caught sight of something. It was a perfume that she and Leafstar had dragged the male leaders to test with them. It hadn't matched either of the females, but Firestar had said it remembered him of Sandstorm, which immediately had gotten him to bite his lip.

She smiled and grabbed it as well. She went to pay all of it, then dragged Sandstorm to a nails-studio. There she sat the blonde down and asked for Mizzy, who always did her nails as well. They got called immediately and ten minutes later it was already done. Sandstorm's nails were completely smooth and from the same length.

While the two woman walked out of the mall, Mistystar pulled out the perfume. Sandstorm didn't smell, but the perfume would do nicely. She sprayed a bit onto the other female, who sneezed twice.

Once outside, Mistystar called for a taxi.

Just when they got it, a message reached Mistystar.

_They're almost done with the surgery. Where are you?_ – Onestar.

_We're on our way_. – Mistystar.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

_They're almost done with the surgery. Where are you?_ – Onestar.

_We're on our way_. – Mistystar.

With a deep sigh, Onestar put his phone away and looked at Leafstar and Blackstar, who both looked at him expectantly. "They're on their way", explained the WindClan leader. The other two nodded in understanding, then all of them looked back into the surgery room. They'd all seen their fair share of blood and death throughout their lives, but now watching how a fellow leader had to be cut open and poked around inside hit all of them hard.

Each of the three breathed out in relief when the doctor finally picked up a needle to sew the ginger haired man closed again. Now everything went fast. The wounds got closed, the blood washed off and Firestar got put in new hospital-clothes. Onestar's phone went off once more and he pulled it out.

_The Taxi arrived now. You know where they put him yet?_ – Mistystar.

_They're just wheeling him out. Leafstar will get you and Sandstorm the moment we know where he'll be_ – Onestar.

_ Alright, we're waiting in the Foyer. See you._ – Mistystar.

_ See you –_ Onestar.

With that he followed Blackstar and Leafstar, who walked after a nurse. She made Blackstar eyes and tried to flirt with him, almost having Onestar burst out in laughter. Especially when Blackstar cringed away from her. Finally she stopped next to a room and stated: "Remember, till visiting hours are over, only a maximum of five people in the room. At night only one."

Onestar nodded, then turned to Leafstar and said: "I told Mistystar you would be getting her and Sandstorm from the Foyer once we know where he is." Leafstar nodded in understanding and walked off. Turning back to Blackstar, he followed the ShadowClan leader into the room, to frown.

Firestar didn't look good.

He was hooked up to any machinery you could imagine and had an IV. His normally lightly tanned skin was pale, almost white, his lips were dry and he had dark rings under his eyes, despite the fact that he'd barely been awake the past few days. A strange numbness hit Onestar and he simply slumped down in a chair. He wished to cry, but the numbness kept the tears at bay, if just barely. Next to him he heard Blackstar's breathing speed up.

Glancing up, he found Blackstar leaning against a wall, pressing his lips into a firm line. He seemed to struggle with the tears, just like Onestar with this strange numbness. Seeing Firestar like this felt just wrong.

Looking back at Firestar, Onestar got lost in his thoughts, before a chocked sob jerked him out of it. He jumped to his legs and spun to the door, to find Mistystar and Leafstar stare at Firestar in shock. Mistystar had her hand clasped over her mouth and silent tears ran down her face, while Leafstar seemed just empty. Onestar understood why. Besides him, Leafstar was the closest with Firestar, since he'd brought her clan back together.

Finally both moved and gave sight of a third female. Onestar would've recognized Sandstorm even without knowing Mistystar got her. She had long dirty-blonde hair, her cat-ears perked out of a headband, making them look like an accessory. She wore fitting pale-blue skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved T-Shirt. She also wore simple black boots that went to her mid-shin and a simple black jacket.

The ThunderClan Queen looked at all of them, her green eyes shining with confusion and finally Onestar realised that he blocked her view on Firestar with his body. Slowly the WindClan leader moved away, keeping his eyes locked on Sandstorm's face.

Her eyes widened once Onestar had started to move and the moment he'd given her full view on her mate, she suddenly collapsed and Mistystar caught her. Onestar glanced at Blackstar and Leafstar, who watched her with pity.

After a few more minutes, Mistystar managed to seat Sandstorm next to Firestar's bed and the female stretched her hand slowly, running her fingers carefully over his cheek, before she burst out in new sobs.

* * *

Sandstorm couldn't help herself. When she saw the twoleg Onestar had stepped away from, she'd immediately known it was Firestar. But he'd never looked so fragile and weak. He was too pale and he looked so tired. Then Mistystar had sat her down next to him and Sandstorm had finally gotten the courage to stretch her arm out to him.

The moment her finger-tips touched his cheek, a jolt had rushed through the female, chasing her last doubts about this man being Firestar away. However, with that recognition, her despair of seeing him like this flared up once more, resulting her to break down again. She felt ashamed to show the leaders of the other clans such weakness, when she heard it.

Other sobbing than her own.

Glancing up, she bit back a gasp. Mistystar sat nearby, her face hidden in her hands, her shoulders shaking from sobs. Onestar had his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, while silent tears ran down his face as well. Leafstar simply stood there, her empty eyes gazing out of the window, but tears streamed down her face as well. What shocked Sandstorm the most though, was that Blackstar often wiped over his eyes, obviously trying to hide tears.

_So close, he became so close with the other leaders_, thought Sandstorm.

Now Mistystar's actions on the clearing made more sense as well.

Finally Sandstorm looked back into the face of her made, and bit her lips to not cry again. Tears still streamed down her face, but she kept silent and moved her hand once more. It shook terribly, but she still managed to place her fingers back on his cheek. Immediately she felt consoled and believed to have heard a relaxed sigh from Firestar as well.

To occupy herself, and also to give the others something else to think about, she asked what everything in the room was. They managed to explain most of it to her, except for a few machineries they didn't know about by themselves. Then they explained something else. Only one person was allowed to stay with Firestar in the room during the night. She waited for any of them to say who of them it would be, but they were silent. Finally she looked up, to find Blackstar looking back at her and saying: "We thought about you Sandstorm."

"Really?", asked the female, unable to hide her joy for being able to stay with her mate.

Everyone nodded and Leafstar explained: "Onestar will be just outside the room the whole night, so if any problem arises, you can just talk to him. But inside this room, there will only be you and Firestar."

Sandstorm nodded in understanding and turned back to her mate. He hadn't moved one bit ever since Sandstorm came, but the continuous beeping of one of the machines, she'd forgotten the name, assured her his heart was still beating. Still, she wished he would wake up. It had been so long since she'd truly seen his eyes. "Sandstorm?", asked Onestar. "What's wrong?"

She realised then that she'd sighed at her thought. "I just…I wish I could see his eyes Onestar. It's been so long", whispered the female. She got no answer, so turned around and found Onestar rummaging through a bag she hadn't seen earlier.

"Leafstar brought them for you a day ago", explained Onestar and handed her some strange shiny leaves. She looked at it, to gasp. The one on the top showed Firestar. He wore black pants, but nothing else and he had cat-ears and –tail.

"What…how…what is this?", whispered the female and traced the shiny surface gently. "Those are photos", explained Mistystar. "They're…I guess like your reflection in a lake, only much clearer and you can safe them, freeze them if you wish to say so, to always look at them later." With that she got up and said: "Enjoy them, and have a good night Sandstorm. Visiting hours are almost over, so we'll leave you and Firestar now."

With that she and the other leaders disappeared. Sandstorm stared after them, then back at the photos in her hands. Gently she removed the one on the top, to see the next. A smiled appeared on her lips when she saw it. It showed Firestar, sitting somewhere and drawing. That wasn't the reason for her smile though. No, he was drawing her. She looked back at her mate and gently ran her fingers over his cheek once again, before whispering: "I love you too Firestar. Please, please wake up soon."

The next few hours Sandstorm spent with looking at every picture clearly, trying to memories them all. One she'd placed to the side, because she loved it very much.

It showed Firestar, standing atop something and leaning against it. He wore black pants and shoes, a white shirt and had his ears and tail. His head was raised to the sky, his eyes reflecting the stars and the moonlight. It reminded her of every time she'd seen him on a gathering. Suddenly she heard a gasp.

Looking to the source, she dropped the photos in shock.

Firestar was moving.

The beeping in the room picked up a bit and Sandstorm rose to her legs. She leaned forward and watched how Firestar seemed to struggle with himself, before his eyelids fluttered. Slowly his eyes opened, the normally bright emerald green being hazy because of his injury and exhaustion, yet Sandstorm was overjoyed to see his face again.

With a small sob, she stretched her hand and drew her fingers over his cheek once more. His dull eyes focused on her and recognition flashed through them, before he raised his arm and placed his fingers atop hers. The dull green lightened a bit and his eyes lit up, when he felt her hand and he whispered: "Either I'm having a very realistic hallucination right now, or you're…really here."

Sandstorm smiled and finally started sobbing. She took his hand in both of her own and squeezed it tightly. "No, I'm here. I really am here Firestar."

He still looked unsure, but then whispered: "Come closer."

"Why?", asked Sandstorm.

"I-I need a proof…a proof that I'm not still asleep. That my mind isn't toying with me and bittersweet memories."

Sandstorm froze for a second. She'd never heard him sound so unsure. How often had he dreamed of her being here, only to wake up and realised it hadn't been true? With a deep breath, she leaned closer. Firestar raised his other hand and gently traced her cheek with it. Sandstorm nuzzled into it, like she would do with his neck as a cat.

He smiled a bit more, but pulled her closer once more. Sandstorm followed and soon she found herself lying on the bed next to him. He still gazed in her eyes, his clearing up with every passing second and Sandstorm saw something in it, she hadn't seen since Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had left with Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather.

It was real panic.

Acting on instinct, she leaned closer and nuzzled into his hair. "Shhh, don't be afraid Firestar. I won't disappear. I really am here."

"I…want to believe that but…", began the ThunderClan leader, then broke off. Sandstorm moved from his hair and locked eyes with him, their noses almost touching. He raised his hands and placed them on either side of her face. "Do you trust me?", asked he.

Sandstorm just nodded and gulped. It had been so long since she'd been close to him. He smiled softly, then tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers. Sandstorm sucked in air through her nose in shock, not having any idea what to do now, when a new instinct, a twoleg-instinct overtook and she answered the gesture, pressing her lips tighter to his. After a long while he pulled back and Sandstorm looked at him again.

He smiled now, no doubt left in his eyes.

Sandstorm smiled back, then buried her head in his shoulder and allowed her eyes to close. Firestar held her and before sleep fully overtook her, she heard him whisper: "I-I love you Sandstorm."


	15. Chapter 14

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

It was silent in the hospital when Leafstar walked down the Hallway with Mistystar and Blackstar. They all had had trouble sleeping, but at least they did sleep. They rounded a corner, to freeze. Onestar stood there with a doctor and laughed.

That was a new one.

Now curious, Leafstar rushed forward, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Wansuta!", called the brunette.

Onestar looked up and smiled at them, his yellow eyes sparkling with life. "Sutari, Kiri, Kuro you're finally here!", called Onestar back. The doctor gave Onestar another smile, then walked off.

"Onestar why are you so happy?", asked Mistystar.

Leafstar nodded and he simply winked at them, before saying: "Be very silent now."

Then he opened the door to Firestar's room. The three shared confused glances, but followed Onestar into the room. Leafstar was first and what she saw had her almost squeal. Sandstorm lay in the bed with Firestar, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head on the Pillow. Firestar held her, her back pressed against his chest, his face half-hidden in her hair. Her hands clutched his arms, which where slung around her.

"StarClan", breathed Mistystar and Blackstar whispered: "Having Sandstorm here really did work."

"I know", answered Onestar. He was still grinning. "You should've seen the doctor when he found them. He walked into the room to check on Firestar, stating when he was done I could go in as well. However, the door wasn't even fully closed when he came out again, a pretty stupid grin on his face. Then he led me inside." Onestar smiled fondly at the two on the bed. "Unbelievable that he woke up the first night she's here already actually."

"StarClan must have had a hand in this", murmured Leafstar, watching the two as well. In fact, all of them did. Smiling she thought of Billystorm and her heart ached a little. She hoped dearly she could see him again soon.

"When do you think they'll week up?", asked Mistystar.

No one had an answer to that, when suddenly a voice murmured: "How about now?"

Everyone's head snapped to Firestar, who glanced up at them weakly.

* * *

Firestar frowned when he woke up. Last night he'd had the most wonderful dream. Sandstorm had been with him, in the hospital he'd gotten sent to after taking the dagger for Squirrelflight. He'd had those dreams a lot since then, but this one had been the most realistic so far.

"StarClan must have had a hand in this", murmured a voice.

_Leafstar_?, wondered the ThunderClan leader.

He opened his eyes and his heart soared with joy when he saw a dirty-blonde haired woman curled into him. _It wasn't a dream!,_ thought Firestar with joy. Then he glanced around and smiled. Onestar sat in a chair next to his hospital bed. Mistystar stood near the foot of the bed, while Leafstar stood behind Onestar. Blackstar leaned against the wall behind Mistystar.

"When do you think they'll week up?", asked Mistystar now.

Firestar held back a chuckle. He was awake already. Since no one answered, he gulped, trying to wet his dry throat and murmured: "How about now?" He smirked slightly when the heads of all four snapped to him, their eyes widening in shock and surprise. The next second Onestar broke out into a bright grin. Blackstar smirked at him while Leafstar and Mistystar started sobbing slightly. "So I guess you missed me", chuckled Firestar weakly.

"You could say that", laughed Onestar silently.

Obviously none of them wished to wake Sandstorm. Firestar was thankful for this. He enjoyed having her around him again. His body protested when he shifted to pull her a little closer, but with a little strain he managed. Suddenly she shivered. Frowning in concern, he looked at her, to find Goosebumps on the skin.

"Can someone get a blanket for her?", asked Firestar.

Blackstar got up and walked up to a dresser. He opened it and pulled out a blanket, throwing it at Leafstar. She caught and opened it, then spread it over Sandstorm, tucking her in. "Thanks", whispered Firestar.

Leafstar nodded and whispered: "No worries Firestar. Maybe you should try to sleep some more. You need to recover."

Firestar rolled his eyes and answered: "I think I slept more than enough lately. I'm exhausted, not tired."

"Should we call a doctor?", asked Mistystar.

"Not yet", answered Firestar. "I want to know what I missed."

The others shared glances, then Blackstar began: "Well, after the dagger hit you, your men managed to capture the serial killer. Then we got you to the hospital. You slipped in and out of consciousness a few times, but never realised it. At least we didn't get a reaction from you."

Firestar thought for a second. There were blurry memories in which he believed to hear the other leaders' voices, but that could just be dreams as well. He shrugged weakly and Mistystar picked up: "The doctors said you got lucky that the dagger didn't hit your heart, but it penetrated you lungs. They had to do a surgery. Yet they told us, the events that led up to you being stabbed and you not responding to us, could cause some kind of trauma and myself and the others most likely wouldn't be able to help him over this. That's why we went to get Sandstorm. We hoped that she would get through to you." She broke of and smiled.

"We didn't expect it on the first night she would be with you though", ended Onestar with a grin.

Firestar smiled back at his fellow leaders and whispered: "Thank you, thank you all so very much." He pulled Sandstorm a little closer and nuzzled into her neck.

"You're welcome Firestar", answered Leafstar. "You just get better, then we'll see how things continue."

"Come to talk of seeing how things continue…what about Conners?", asked Firestar now.

Onestar's expression darkened and he answered: "I'm was going to lead the hearing actually, but since I'm personally involved with you, they wouldn't allow me to. The hearing will be as soon as possible. But you're one of the main witnesses. So it will be at most two days after the hospital gives the okay to you going to the court."

"And Connors?", asked Firestar.

"In police custody till after the hearing", answered Blackstar. "And under strict observation. Never less than three policemen with him, at least two of them armed."

Firestar nodded, then bit back a yawn. He really didn't want to go back to sleep yet.

"Mh, seems like you're tired now", chuckled Blackstar.

The ginger-haired man gave him a glare.

"Honestly Firestar, sleep", asked Mistystar. "You'll recover sooner that way."

With a deep sigh Firestar gave in. Normally he would've put up more of a fight, but he was too exhausted and tired to do that.

"We'll see you tomorrow", added Leafstar, before sleep surrounded the ThunderClan leader once more.

* * *

Sandstorm yawned when she woke up and blinked. When her sight cleared, she wondered where with StarClan she was for a moment. Then the previous night came back to her and she felt the arms that pressed her tightly into a muscular chest.

The arms she desperately held onto. She struggled a bit, but managed to uncurl her body and turn around in the embrace, just to get pulled closer to the person that held her. She looked up and smiled. Firestar looked very peaceful right now and far more rested. His skin had gotten a bit colour again and the dark rings under his eyes were a lot less present.

Suddenly he moved again, burying his nose in her hair and sighing quietly. She smiled and snuggled into the embrace. It was so wonderful to be with him again, no matter in which form.

After a while, she heard the door open. She turned her head as much as possible and found a man in a strange white cloth walking up to them. From the explanation the other leaders had given them, he was a doctor, the twoleg-form of a medicine cat.

"Excuse me if I woke you up", said the twoleg softly.

Sandstorm answered: "I was awake already."

He nodded and continued: "I'm very sorry, but I need you to leave the room for a while. There are some tests I need to make and for those I will need privacy. You can come back in right afterwards."

Sandstorm hesitated, not eager to leave her mate's side.

"I promise it won't take long", added the doctor. A

fter one more second of hesitation Sandstorm nodded and wriggled a bit, till she got out of Firestar's embrace. He frowned at that and she turned to the doctor.

"Can I leave my coat with him? Last night when he woke up, he thought he dreamt about me being here for a long time. Like that he'll know I was really there."

"Of course, feel free to leave it", answered the doctor.

Sandstorm nodded and picked up the coat from the chair she'd thrown it over, placing it over his arm. Then she kissed his cheek and finally turned to leave the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Firestar gave a groan when he slumped down on a bench. Two weeks had passed since he'd been allowed to leave the hospital and now he had to train hard to get his body working again. It was a tiring process only with big success on the long run. Each day seemed longer than the day before.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and a bottle of water held in front of him. Firestar glanced up through the ginger bangs of his hair and smiled tiredly at the blonde female in front of him. Sandstorm had barely moved from his side ever since she'd come to him at the hospital. Only for Connors' hearing she'd left him alone. Sandstorm had no idea what this really was about and so she'd accepted to stay back at the penthouse till the group of five leaders returned. Well, that and hiding her cat-ears would've been practically impossible and keeping them open would've been against quite some rules.

With a smirk Firestar recalled Connors' face when the judge had presented the sentence.

_Flashback_

_**"…****and that is why the court decided for this sentence, for Jerry Connors, 43 years. Jerry Connors you are sentenced to life-long imprisonment, in addition to aggression-classes."** _

_Firestar glanced over at Connors from where he sat between Onestar and the prosecutor. Connors face was a deep shade of red in his anger, but his eyes were wide and glassy in shock. His lawyer only gave a tired shake of his head. Everyone had known from the beginning that Connors was guilty. Firestar felt pity for this poor soul who had to defend Connors in front of the court. _

_Suddenly a chair clattered to the ground and Connors leaped over the table in front of him. _

_Firestar leaped up instinctively, but Onestar grabbed his arm and held him back. Growling Firestar allowed his muscles to relax, but pressed a small button on the communicator hidden on his suit. "Take aim", hissed the ginger-haired man._

_ Every policemen and –women in the courtroom followed his order and pulled out their guns, ready to fire should Connors try anything. Connors lawyer back off slowly. It was silent for a long while, then Firestar straightened his shoulders and called loudly: "Seize this man!" Immediately a total of four policemen came forward, surrounding Connors. The criminal gave Firestar a cold glare the whole time, till he was out of sight. With a deep sigh, Firestar moved to turn off his communicator, but hesitated. _

_"Stay alerted", ordered the ThunderClan leader softly, then he deactivated the communicator._

_ A wave of tiredness his Firestar and he swayed a bit. _

_Onestar grabbed his arm once more and asked: "Are you alright?"_

_ "Worn out", admitted Firestar and shook his head to clear it. "How long did the clearing take." _

_He and Onestar had started to walk out of the courtroom. "Only an hour actually", stated Mistystar, who stepped towards them with Blackstar and Leafstar at her sides._

_ "Seemed longer to me", answered Firestar and leaned against his friend, who didn't protest at all. _

_"We should get you back home", offered Leafstar, her yellow eyes blazed worriedly._

_ Firestar gave a nod in answer and together the five of them left._

_End of Flashback_

"What are you thinking off?"

Firestar blinked when Sandstorm's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up at her and gave a soft smile.

"I was remembering Connors' hearing, nothing more Sandstorm, don't worry." The female gave a warm smile in return and sat down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Firestar buried his nose in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he relished in the familiar scent of his mate. It was a true pleasure to have her so close again.

Firestar was still on, forced, holidays. The leaders had decided to use those though. It would take Firestar at least three more weeks to get back to, more or less, full strength. Then the other would make sure they got free as well and they all, including Sandstorm, would pay a visit to the clans to find out how to get home. It would still be a long time before they'd return to the clans, something that made Firestar edgy, but he knew there was no other way.

"Are you done for today?"

Smirking Firestar kissed Sandstorms forehead and answered: "I guess so, why?"

"I'd enjoy another visit to this park, _with you_."

With a laugh Firestar remembered how excited Sandstorm had been one day upon her return from the park with Leafstar and Mistystar. Later, after Sandstorm had gone to sleep, the two female leaders had explained why the ThunderClan Queen was so elated. They'd wandered through the part of the park where more trees grew. The moment they'd mentioned this, Firestar had understood his mate's elation well. The trees in this part reminded him very much of ThunderClan's territory as well.

The covered good a fifth of the very big part and ended at a lake.

"Let me get a shower and some right clothes and we can go", answered Firestar. Sandstorm nodded and stood up, pulling him with her. Firestar chuckled amused, but allowed the female to drag him to his room.

* * *

**I'm sure some expected a great court-chapter and I apologize for disappointment, but I really have no talent for such scenes, I tried often already. Again, Sorry.**


	17. Final

**_Rating_: **

**K+ (for now)**

**_Pairings: _**

**SquirrelXBramble, FireXSand, LeafXBilly, CrowXLeaf (and a few more)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**Warriors doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**_Information:_ **

**This is set after The last Hope, however that whole thing with the Dark Forest never even happened. They were blocked the moment Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing still have their Powers and Hollyleaf is still with the Clans.**

**_Summary:_ **

**One day Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Leafstar disappear from their clans. Everyone is shocked, even StarClan. Three moons later, the clans follow them to a place where they have to learn to survive. A bid City. Not just that, but they all get turned human. Can the Clans find their leaders and a way home?**

* * *

Brambleclaw ran a hand through his head-fur and sighed. He'd lost track of the time that had passed since Sandstorm had left to help Firestar, but her long absence did no good to her kits. The four of them were barely responsive by now. The clans had managed to hold on.

Occasionally they'd find big bundles of those strange green leaf-like they'd already gotten a few times.

Right now most of the clans were spread out in the forest, exploring and reporting if they found a good shelter or a safe food and water source. They'd soon realised that, in the bodies they were in now, they were neither too good at hunting, nor did fresh-kill taste appetizing. On the clearing remained only all Queens, Elders, Kits as well as a few warriors. At the moment it were Birchfall, Ivypool, Tawnypelt, Crowfrost, Heathertail, Petalfur, Robinwing and Brambleclaw himself.

Suddenly they heard growling.

Everyone looked up while the Queen ushered the kids into the middle of the big clearing, so they were protected. The next second something brown leaped out of the bushes and at Ivypool. The warrior gave a startled cry and leaped to the side, dodging the creature. It skidded to a halt and Brambleclaw gasped. Of course, he was much bigger than he used to be at the moment, but the dog that crouched in front of them was massive. It easily towered over even the biggest kits and probably also almost all apprentices. Its shaggy fur was brown and covered in dirt and leaves.

The dog's gaze was crazed and it growled in a terrifying way. The former cats backed off slowly. Such a creature freaked them all out.

The dog growled louder, then leaped forward again. This time he targeted Tawnypelt. Brambleclaw cried out to his sister, when suddenly a loud _**BANG** _rang through the air. The dog gave a whimper, then fell over, toppling to the ground directly in front of the ShadowClan deputy.

"Is everyone alright?"

Brambleclaw felt like his heart would pound out of his chest at the familiar voice. He spun to the sound, to find a familiar ginger-haired twoleg standing there. Worried Brambleclaw noticed that Firestar still looked a lot paler than he did the time he brought Spottedkit back, but the leader held himself with the same familiar pride the deputy knew from him. Now he took in the rest.

Firestar's right arm was stretched out in front of him, holding a strange black thing. Firestar, apparently seeing what everyone was staring at, lowered his arms and put the thing away. Then he turned his head and called: "And that's why, when you own a gun license, you should carry your weapon with you!"

There was a snort, then Blackstar stepped out and asked: "What for if we have you to shoot down anything that threatens us?"

Firestar rolled his eyes, then answered: "We had no guarantee I would hit Blackstar. I could've easily missed and then that…thing of a pet, would've hit Tawnypelt."

"Pet", stated Onestar, now appearing with Leafstar and Mistystar by his sides. "Who the hell has such a pet?! That dog was rabid!"

"What with StarClan did you do to this thing?", asked Crowfrost now, prodding the dog with a stick.

"Firestar killed it", answered Leafstar with a shrug. She looked at the dog, pity flashing through her eyes. "I pity the humans that owned him for losing their dog, but it was rabid and would've gotten killed soon anyway."

Her words made close to no sense to Brambleclaw, but he ignored and asked: "Firestar…what are you all doing here?"

At this the ginger-haired man smiled and answered: "Returning to our clans of course."

Joy rushed through the deputy at those words and Robinwing raced up to her leader, asking: "Really?!"

Mistystar laughed, but answered: "Yes Robinwing, really. We would've come sooner, but Firestar needed to recover and we needed to finish a few things."

"Things as in?", asked Heathertail.

Onestar shook his head and answered: "I doubt you would understand even half of it. Believe me, it took us long enough to learn it."

"Where is Sandstorm?", asked Ivypool now. Brambleclaw looked back at Firestar, who turned around and walked back into the trees. "Huh?", asked the warrior with a tilted head.

"We left Sandstorm a little farther behind. This dog already tried to attack her once. She didn't need another meeting", explained Leafstar.

That was when Firestar returned already, his hand in the hand of a female twoleg. Had Brambleclaw not recognized her colouring, he wouldn't have believed it was Sandstorm he was looking at. The female looked so different in the new layers she wore and her tail had disappeared. "Mother!" Brambleclaw leaped left, to not be run over by Spottedpaw and her siblings, who all rushed up to Sandstorm. The female fell onto her knees and pulled them all closer, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"I still wonder why this all happened." Firestar looked at Mistystar.

The five of them had gathered around one of the many camp-fires they'd started. It had taken a while to have the clans remain calm around the flames, but soon their warmth had chased away the cold of the night and had left most former cats sleepy. That and the five of them had sold just about everything they'd ever owned, then bought an incredible amount of clothes and blankets, even some tents. It was a bit like a camping-trip, only that it were a lot more people than on a usual camping trip.

"Who knows? Even StarClan has no idea why we turned into twolegs and got transported here", answered Onestar, a serene smile on his features.

Being back with their clans had calmed them all. It made them feel…at home.

"Maybe we were to learn a lesson?", sinned Leafstar. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows and she answered: "Don't tell me you don't remember. Before we landed here, we were on a gathering and ready to rip each other's throats out."

"She does have a point", admitted Blackstar.

Firestar nodded, then answered: "No clan can survive without the others. We're like this city. Each clan is needed for a certain thing to work and…" Firestar trailed off when realisation hit him.

"What? What is it?", asked Blackstar.

"The reason we got transported here…was because we almost destroyed the clans", whispered the ginger-haired man.

"What?", asked the other four in unison.

"Think about it. One clan can't exist without the others. And if he had fought back there, we could've destroyed each other. And here, here we had to work together. Leafstar couldn't to her job safely if it wasn't for mine. I couldn't do mine properly without Mistystar's and Blackstar's, no one could've lived right without Onestar's, who in turn needed mine as well, otherwise there would've been no criminals to be sent to the court. We worked together like a well-oiled machine, despite the fact that we still had other points of view, other opinions. With the clans it is the same. Of course it's much harder to find out who works how for what, but the principle is the same. When we come back to the territories, we'll part and have our arguments about borders and fights again, but those would be the same fights I had with Onestar about imprisoning criminals, or Leafstar had with Mistystar about visitors, or Blackstar had with his council, which could stand for loners."

Firestar smiled at all of them and said confidently: "We were here to learn that we need each other to survive. We don't have to be close. We can be friends, but we are opponents as well. What we'll have to keep in mind the whole time though is very simple…"

"…as clans, we're in something very big…together", ended all five unison.

The next second the camp-fires flared brightly, blinding everyone. When it faded, Firestar felt different.

He blinked heavily and slowly his sight unburned again. Then he gasped.

He wasn't on clearing in front of a campfire anymore. No, he crouched in familiar surroundings. Surroundings he hadn't seen for years. The leader gave himself a once over and smiled. It was over. Here he was, crouching atop the Highledge as ginger-furred tom as if nothing had ever happened. "But something did happen", whispered the ginger tom and raised his head to look up at the almost full moon.

"Somehow, somehow without most of StarClan knowing someone taught us all a lesson. So the clans can continue."


End file.
